This invention relates generally to quick exhaust valves or (QEVs). More specifically, this invention relates primarily to a quick exhaust valve for rapidly releasing compressed gas from a compressed gas area in communication with a piston in a paintball gun.
Quick exhaust valves have been used in connection with ram assemblies on Auto Cocker and Intimidator paintball guns, for instance, to reduce a ram cycle time by increasing the speed with which compressed gas is released from contact with an end of a pneumatic piston (or ram). Unfortunately, however, conventional QEV's have not been able to swivel (or rotate) about an axis, and their orientation has therefore been dependent on their threaded relationship with a connected device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a quick exhaust valve that was capable of being oriented in a desired position regardless of its orientation with a connected device created by its threaded engagement thereto.